Shadows
by The Scene
Summary: It's amazing how one small event can have so many consequences. Series of unrelated "what if" drabbles. (Story formerly titled "What If?")
1. The Rat

**A/N: My roughly-hundred-word HP "what if?" musings. I've taken canon events and made them turn out differently. Thank you, lj community HP100 for giving me the idea to do this. What if's are so much fun!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, you know the drill.**

****

**The Rat**

"NO, HARRY DON'T!" Hermione pleaded desperately.  
  
He didn't listen, didn't care. There was no way it would work. No way they could save both Sirius and Buckbeak. Something would go wrong. Something always went wrong.  
  
But not this time.  
  
He held out his wand steadily, pointing towards the traitor. "_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" he bellowed. He had half a mind to shout curses and hexes that would have a considerably worse effect on the rat, but thought better of it.  
  
For a moment, all was still.  
  
He walked over cautiously. He stooped over and picked up the stunned rat who was the very same wizard that had betrayed his parents.  
  
The corners of Harry's mouth turned upward slightly, for he realized that from now on... everything would be different. 


	2. Expectations

**Disclaimer: Gaah! You know I don't own anything, now stop pestering me!  
**  
**Expectations**  
  
Harry exited the courtroom, his head hung sadly.  
  
"Harry!" yelled Mr. Weasley, who had been apparently waiting anxiously outside the door. "What-" but he was silenced, obviously by the look of despair on Harry's face. "No-"  
  
Harry nodded grimly. Mr. Weasley looked utterly taken aback. "I don't- how could they-" but he obviously realized that this was not the time and was silenced once more. He patted Harry comfortingly on the shoulder and smiled sadly. "Well, I suppose we ought to be getting back."  
  
It all had the surreal quality of a dream. He was never going back to Hogwarts.... He almost laughed out loud when he remembered that, while in the courtroom, a part of him had almost expected Dumbledore to come to his rescue and save the day once again. 


	3. Mishchief Managed

**A/N: 3rd book. Canon event- when Fred and George gave Harry the Marauder's Map, I'm not sure if I specified that, which is why I'm doing it now!**

* * *

**Mishchief Managed**  
  
"We'd better hurry up and decide," Fred whined. "I want to get to Hogsmeade and buy more Stink Pellets! I'm completely out!"

"It's Hermione I'm worried about," said George, ignoring his brother. He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "If he tells her, we may as well give Filch the map ourselves! And we can't let something this good go to waste."

"But the poor bloke can't even go to Hogsmeade," Fred sympathized. "Oh- shhh, here he comes."

They watched from behind the hump-backed, one-eyed witch as Harry Potter sulkily walked unaccompanied along the third-floor corridor.

"Should we give it to him?"

They looked at each other and arrived at the same inevitable conclusion. "Nah."


	4. Painted Black

**A/N: As you've probably noticed, I've changed the title to "Shadows", it's a hell of a lot better that "What If?" in my opinion. And I swear to God--if anyone at all criticizes me on the length of these drabbles I will beat you in to next bloody Thursday. They are called _drabbles_, people. They're _supposed_ to be short.**

**Painted Black**

"Oh, this is particularly difficult," The Hat hissed in his ear. "There's wit and intelligence, although your thirst for knowledge is somewhat lacking. I sense great courage, and loyalty, oh yes; a very admirable trait, indeed. But above all else... I sense great determination in you, lad. You strive to prove yourself, and are not afraid to make sacrifices along the way. I suppose you're a—SLYTHERIN!"

Sirius Black hopped off the stool, feeling numb as he trudged his way over to his new House table, feeling as if he were walking towards his own funeral. He noticed Narcissa and Bellatrix exchange approving glances. He looked over to the Ravenclaw table where he met Andromeda's eyes briefly, but she quickly looked away, a pink tinge creeping up in her cheeks. She was embarassed by him.

Mother and Father would be pleased. But was Sirius?

_No._

He knew James, the boy he met on the train, would be a Gryffindor. He could tell. And obviously, Gryffindors and Slytherins did not fraternize.

A pale-looking boy with greasy hair and a rather large nose that was still waiting to be sorted gave Sirius a small smile. Maybe being in Slytherin wouldn't be _so_ bad...

But a part of him had wanted to be different than the rest of his family. He sighed. Despite his previous beliefs, it appeared he was just another Black after all.


End file.
